E se morramse todos! by: Anna e Lyserg
by Larry A. K. McDowell - 2
Summary: Uma mistureba emocionante da minha vida em on como Anna Kyoyama no orkut! Mostrando todos os amigos que eu ganhei e os meus amigos que eu não gosto muito tbm! XD quem ler não vai entender muito O.OV mas eh engraçado XD.. BY: ANNA E LYSERG!


**Capítulo um: E se morram-se todos! \o/**

_Era uma vez..._

Uma linda história que vai ser contada!

Então né? Nossa história começa com oito inocentes pessoas meigas e sabugosas. Seus nomes?

- Anna Kyoyama \o

- Lyserg Diethel

- Tao Ren

- Kiri sem sobrenome definido

- Tamao Tamamura

- Usui Horokeu

- Marion Phauna

- Matilda Matisse

Essas oito pessoas meigas e sabugosas viviam em perfeita harmonia na doce família Shamanosa \o/

Certo dia Usui Horokeu se casou-se com Marion Phauna e tiveram milhões de filhinhos e foram felizes.

Anna Kyoyama casou-se com Yoh Asakura que vai aparecer algumas vezes na nossa história mas não tem utilidade nenhuma nela!

Lyserg Diethel e Matilda Matisse poderiam ter um lindo e amável romance, mas não tiveram porque os dois eram como irmãos e seria uma coisa realmente muito esquisita os filhos deles.

Tamao Tamamura só entra na nossa história lá adiante... E ainda entra pra ferrar a história inteira u.u

E Tao Ren era casado com Kiri sem sobrenome definido que naquela época se chamava Kiri Tao.

E todos eram muito felizes na família Shamanosa! Até que um dia algum borocotéu aconteceu e Anna Kyoyama se separou de Yoh Asakura, que meigamente é chutado nesse exato instante para longe da nossa história, e teve um caso relâmpago com Tao Ren, que tinha sofrido algum borocoxá com Kiri sem sobrenome definido e que naquela época se chamava Kiri Tao e tinha se separado dela. O caso relâmpago entre Anna Kyoyama e Tao Ren foi... Relâmpago.

Antes de ter um caso com o famoso Tao Ren, Anna Kyoyama tinha tido um caso relâmpago ao quadrado com Hao Asakura (sim... A Anna é praticamente a puta da história u.u), que demorou um dia e meio. Depois que terminou com Hao Asakura ela voltou com o já chutado da nossa história: Yoh Asakura. E teve uma linda e meiga filha com ele, chamada Lanna Asakura e, infelizmente, Yoh e Lanna serão chutados da nossa história... E... CESTA! Ambos caíram dentro da lata de lixo!

Voltando para a história... Ren voltou pra Kiri e Anna ficou sozinha... Cansada de ser ignorada, anna se transformou em Gina bebendo uma poção mágica que o Franjinha da Turma da Mônica fez em parceria com o Albert Einstein. E depois de ser iludida pelo seu namorado Harry Potter, Gina voltou a transformar-se em Anna quando, acidentalmente, a poção saiu pelo seu cérebro.

Enquanto isso, Usui Horokeu acabava com seu casamento de quase um ano com Marion Phauna e se casava com a Tamao Tamamura que começa a aparecer na nossa história a partir desse momento... infelizmente.

_**Dados sobre Tamao Tamamura:**_

_Ela se assemelha muito com um avestruz, só que ela não tem nenhum lugar para enfiar a cabeça quando está tímida. Ainda não inventaram o "buraco voador" que é, sem dúvida alguma, o que a tal tamao irá precisar no futuro. Pois, se cada vez que ela sentir vergonha, ela tiver que meter a cabeça num buraco... ela vai ter que andar emburacada pela cidade inteira. _

_Essa garota é uma idiota sem noção que aparece na nossa história, sai ganhando e praticamente ferra todo o trabalho de semanas que Anna Kyoyama teve ((o trabalho de juntar duas almas completamente diferentes: Usui Horokeu e Marion Phauna))._

_Sem contar que é uma perua ridícula que não saber separar On e Off e mistura os dois fazendo uma macarronada no seu cérebro já fundido._

Tamao Tamamura era, na verdade, a namorada infeliz de Usui Horokeu na vida real ((em off)). O Nome dela eh Thamires e o dele eh Jeff... Mas iss não vai mudar o rumo da nossa história. O que aconteceu foi que eles se casaram e despedaçaram o coração da pobre Marion que chora muito até hoje. A alma insensível dessa criatura de cabelos rosa cor de chiclete que acaba de ser mascado deve ser destruída... e SERÁ na nossa história!

Kiri sem sobrenome definido também aparecerá bastante a partir de agora.

**_Dados sobre Kiri sem sobrenome definido_**

_Kiri é uma pessoa extremamente deprimida que parece EMO. Adora dizer que tem homens correndo atrás dela e tem a maldita mania de querer fazer as coisas 10 vezes melhor do que a gente. Adora mandar indiretas para que a gente pergunte sobre a sua vida e não dá a mínima importância para a nossa vida._

Bom... Vamos agora à parte legal da história.

Todos estavam sentados na mesa de jantar preparando-se para comer o delicioso mingau de chocolate que Tamao Tamamura fazia.

- AAAAHHHHHH!

Todos ouvem um grito ensurdecedor e vêem Tamao sair correndo da cozinha com a tigela de mingau na cabeça.

- O MINGAU CAIU NA MINHA CARA! EU ESTOU DERRETENDO!

Sim... Ela tinha uma imaginação muito fértil.

- Tamao! Meu amor! Segure-se firme! Irei tirar a tigela da sua linda cabeça! – gritou Usui Horokeu correndo até a namorada.

Ele agarrou os cabelos da nuca da namorada e bateu a cabeça dela contra a parede, o que fez a tigela se quebrar.

- Obrigada meu amor!

- De nada meu anjo dos cabelos cor de chiclete mascado!

- Eca... – comentou Anna Kyoyama fazendo menção de fingir que estava vomitando no chão.

- Eca mesmo... – concordou Matilda Matisse que olhava para a cena do casal com repugnância.

- Eca... as duas tem razão... – concordou Marion Phauna.

- Alguém quer jogar Xadrez? \o.o/ - perguntou Lyserg Diethel.

- Eu! \o/ - gritou Matilda.

Todos : ¬¬

Enquanto Usui Horokeu e Tamao Tamamura viviam sua cena de amor intenso e Matilda Matisse jogava xadrez com Lyserg Diethel, Kiri sem sobrenome definido e Tao Ren faziam alguma coisa em algum canto da casa /ui.

- Ai! Ui! Credo! Ai! UI! Ei! Pare Ren! – gritava Kiri.

- Mas Kiri! Está tão divertido!

- Mas está doendo! AI!

- Eu to adorando.

- Não é engraçado! É dolorido! AIII!

- Calma Kiri... Se eu for mais rápido vai acabar mais rápido também!

- Mas isso não vai parar de doer! AIIII!

Todos na sala ficaram extremamente assustados com os gritos de Kiri.

- AHHHHHH! Não consigo mais, Kiri!

- Que ótimo! Eu já estava explodindo...

- Quem explodiu fui eu!

Todos : OO\/

- Agora venha aqui... – chamou ele.

- Ohh! Ahhh! Isso é muito bom Ren!

- Eu disse que você ia se acostumar!

- Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! Uhhhh!

- Meu Deus O.OV - comentou Matilda enquanto derrubava a torre do Lyserg.

- Se eles fossem um pouco mais discretos v - falou Marion abraçando Chuck. Seu boneco assassino atirador.

- Ninguém precisa saber o que eles estão fazendo! – protestou Lyserg.

- Cala a boca e joga! – ralhou Matilda.

Ren e Kiri apareceram na sala.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá em cima? ¬¬ - perguntou Anna.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kiri com olhar de "eu sou a assassina psicopata que vai morder sua canela"

- Porque a rua inteira veio aqui reclamar do barulho que vocês estavam fazendo! uu – respondeu Anna com simplicidade sem ligar para a cara de "eu sou a assassina bla bla" que a Kiri fez.

- Primeiro eu estava tirando os espinhos do rosto da Kiri. É... Ela tropeçou e deu de cara com o cacto que tem lá no quintal, de novo, e eu estava tirando os espinhos do rosto dela. Ela disse que tava doendo e gritava como uma condenada mas dae eu comecei a tirar rapidamente os espinhos e terminou mais rápido... Mas meu braço cansou... tanto é que eu disse para ela que não agüentava mais! – explicou ren.

- E depois? – perguntou Anna desinteressada abrindo uma revista e correndo os olhos pelas notícias.

- Dae ela continuou reclamando que estava doendo e eu fiz uma massagem para ela reclamar um pouquinho! Ela reclamava da minha massagem porque eu não sou muito delicado quando se trata de lidar com as mãos. Mas eu disse para ela que ela ia acabar se acostumando e ela me disse que tava bom

- XEQUE-MATE! – berrou Lyserg!

- XEQUE-MATE É A PUTA QUE O PARIU! ¬¬ - berrou Matilda.

- EU GANHEI! – berrou Lyserg. – Eu ganhei!

E ele começou a dançar frevo no meio da sala.

Todos : V

- Nós vamos para o Rio de Janeiro! – disse Anna rasgando uma folha da revista.

- COMO? – perguntaram todos surpresos.

- É! Está aqui nessa folha!

- Leia para nós Anna... – pediu Marion.

"_Prezados leitores dessa inútil página de revista. Se, por acaso, vocês quiserem viajar para o Rio de Janeiro com todas as despezas pagas e ainda ficar numa bela casa confortável na melhor localização do Rio e ver filmes de faroeste através de sua janela, ligue já para o número que está no final da página e informe-se sobre a nossa promoção!"_

- E qual é o número? – perguntou Usui Horokeu dirigindo-se para o telefone.

Tamao Tamamura se jogou nas costas do namorado.

- 031 8831 3121 u.u/ - informou Anna.

- É parecido com o número do BBB – comentou Matilda.

"Se querer é poder, tem que ir até o final se quiser venceer"

- Chega Matilda ¬¬ - disse Marion.

"Se pudesse escolher entre o bem e o mal, ser ou não seer"

- Chega Matilda! ¬¬ - disseram Marion e Anna juntas.

"Se você pudesse me dizer Se você soubesse o que fazer O que você faria Aonde iria chegar"

-CHEGA MATILDA! – gritaram todos.

- SILÊNCIO! Está chamando! – anunciou Usui Horokeu.

Ele apertou no botão do Viva-Voz para todos ouvirem a conversa.

_- Boa Tarrrde... Meu nome é Dianeti e eu estou prrronta parra serrvirr meu frreguês... Prrimeirramente diga-me sua orrientação sexual..._

- O que é orientação sexual? – perguntou Horo para Tamao.

- É de que tipo de sexo vc gosta!

- Ahn... Minha orientação sexual eh feminina!

- _Oh... Chamarrei o Carrlão parra lhe atenderr..._

_- Boa tarde! Eu sou o Carlão gostosão... Quem eh a bicha que está na escuta?_

-Saiam da frente! – disse Anna levantando e indo até o telefone.

- ÔÔÔôô! "Gostosão"... Eu só quero saber sobre a promoção para ir ao Rio de Janeiro.

- _Bom... Você só tem que responder uma pergunta que ninguém sabe a resposta para ganhar a viagem..._

_- _Manda a pergunta! – falou Anna.

_- Você tem um trem vermelho e um trem azul! O trem azul saiu da estação às cinco horas da manhã e anda a 5 km por hora. O trem vermelho saiu da estação às 2 da tarde e anda a 8 km por hora. De acordo com essa informações me diga como é o nome do piloto no passageiro número 45!_

- Josefino Carlos de Andrade Ferrari Wolf Wagner Discaier de Oliveira Peixoto Antônio Magalhães Garcia Mello da Costa Rica. – respondeu Anna com simplicidade.

- _Certa a resposta! Estaremos aí em dois minutos para levá-los ao Rio de Janeiro._

Assim que o telefone desligou Anna se virou para os amigos e viu que estavam todos boquiaberto com a resposta que ela deu.

- A resposta estava certa, Anna? – perguntou Marion surpresa.

- Não... Diga qualquer coisa para esse caras idiotas desses concursos idiotas que você já ganha o prêmio!

Em dois minutos todos estavam com as malas prontas e já estavam dentro do carro que os levariam até o barco.

- Como vamos entrar num barco sem passagem? – perguntou Matilda estranhando.

- Vocês vão nas caixas de contrabando! – explicou Carlão.

Todos : Ah ¬¬V

- Por favor...As suas etiquetas estão aqui. Cada uma tem um número... e cada caixa tem um número tbm... é soh vc achar a sua caixa! – disse Dianeti sorrindo.

Ela entregou os pedaços de papel higiênico roubado do supermercado para cada um dos ganhadores do concurso e eles foram procurar suas devidas caixas.

- Eu achei a caixa vinte e um! Quem é da 21? – perguntou Tamao.

Todos : EU! \o

Todos again : O.O/ ¬¬/ V

Todos se entucharam na caixa 21 e foram para o Rio de Janeiro nas caixas de contrabando. Chegando lá conseguiram uma bela casa de madeira construída para duas pessoas no meio da Favela da Rocinha.

- Olha! Tem tiroteio na frente da nossa casa! – Disse Matilda feliz sentado num dos bancos de plástico e assistindo o tiroteio pela janela.

- Não é tiroteio sua ignoranta! É filme de faroeste! – disse Lyserg irritando pegando um banquinho também e sentando ao lado da garota.

- Ah tá... Desculpe-me ..v

Dormiram todos espremidos no chão, exceto Matilda que, milagrosamente, tinha conseguido se instalar no lustre e Lyserg que, milagrosamente também, tinha conseguido se instalar em cima da Matilda em cima do lustre.

Na manhã seguinte eles foram visitar o Cristo Redentor e de tarde foram ao morro Pão de Açucar. Como os bondinhos estavam cheios, Anna e Marion entraram num bondinho junto com um bando de gente, Usui Horokeu entrou com Tao Ren e Tamao Tamamura foi com Kiri sem sobrenome definido num outro bondinho que estava vazio.

- Hey... Vamos matar a Tamao Tamamura e a Kiri sem sobrenome definido? – perguntou Anna maldosamente para Marion Phauna.

- Vamos! Mas como faremos isso? – perguntou Phauna.

- Fácil! Veja... Usamos um teletransporte para sair daqui! Vc atira com o Chuck nos bondinhos até fazer eles pararem! Vamos até o bondinho do Lyserg e da Mati e soltamos os dois! Usamos uma das facas do Jack da Matilda para cortar o fio que segura os bondinhos. Enquanto isso o Ze-el segura o fio do bondinho e balança para deixar as duas bem desesperadas! O Zenki e o Kôki podem empurrar o bondinho que estará atrás do bondinho delas até os dois se chocarem em alta velocidade! E quando isso acontecer... BAM! \o/ elas estaram bem machucadas... Então, com a ajuda do Ze-el iremos até o bondinho delas e, com as facas do Jack,cortaremos os fios que prentem o bondinho aqui e eles vão lááááá para baixo! Que tal?

- Perfeito! – concordou Marion.

E botaram o plano em ação.

Usando a Edwiges, coruja do Harry Potter, Anna mandou uma carta para Melina Matsury, uma garota elemental que lia mentes, tinha teletransporte, telepatia e era... elemental.

A garota se projetou dentro do bondinho e levou Anna e Marion até o outro lado do morro.Lá ela se despediu, pegou as estalecas que Anna lhe ofereceu e se teletrasnportou para fora da nossa história... Para sempre!

- Sua vez Marion! – disse Anna.

A garota apontou o boneco para a máquina de sorvetes e explodiu ela, fazendo sorvete voar para todos os lados.

- Desculpe... eu tinha que fazer isso u.u...

E sem mais delongas Marion explodiu a máquina que controlava os bondinhos e eles pararam. Penduradas nos fios dos bondinhos, Marion e Anna chegaram até o bondinho do Lyserg e chamaram Melina Matsury mais uma vez.

A garota se teletransportou para dentro do bondinho do Lyserg e da Matilda, e os 5 (Anna, Marion, Lyserg, Matilda e Melina) voltaram para o outro lado do morro. Lyserg chamou Ze-el e Matilda usou uma das facas do Jach para cortar o fio do bondinho. Ze-el segurou o fio e começou a balançar debilmente. Anna invocou os demônios Zenki e Kôki, que empurraram o bondinho que estava logo atrás do bondinho de Tamao e Kiri até que os dois bondinhos se chocassem. Anna, Marion, Lyserg e Matilda puderam ouvir os gritos desesperados das duas. Melina mais uma vez desaparecera da história após receber suas estalecas. Zenki e Kôki trocaram de lugar com Ze-el, que levou os quatro até o bondinho de Tamao e Kiri. Com as hidolatradas facas do Jack, o boneco das lendas do Halloween Norte-Americano, os quatro cortaram as cordas do bondinho e viram, satisfeitos, ele cair, cair, cair e cair até sumir de vista. E finalmente... Um BAAM foi ouvido e um clarão de fogo foi visto. O que significa que as duas tinham morrido ou esmagadas ou queimadas... Na verdade não importava... Elas estavam mortas de qualquer jeito XD.

Para a nossa história finalmente ter um final feliz aqui estou eu escrevendo ele:

Anna Kyoyama volta com Tao Ren e os dois se tornam felizes \o/

Usui Horokeu se desculpa com Marion Phauna, ela aceita e os dois também vivem felizes! \o\

Tamao Tamamura e Kiri sem sobrenome definido são mortas e morrem tristes para sempre o

E Matilda e Lyserg terminam jogando xadres de forma feliz e tranquila.

- XEQUE-MATE! – gritou Matilda.

- Você ganhou de mim! – os dois se abraçam e saem pulando pela cidade.

_Felizes para sempre!_

- Anna Kyoyama \o

- Lyserg Diethel

- Tao Ren

- Usui Horokeu

- Marion Phauna

- Matilda Matisse

- Kiri sem sobrenome definido - MORTA \o\

- Tamao Tamamura - MORTA \o/


End file.
